Drive No Sekai: Akame Ga Shifto
by TheDevil Maric
Summary: When a young man is taken to an entirely different world out of no where, he finds himself taking the position of a familiar Rider.. Drive. Will he be able to survive a world of Chaos? Or will he become of the Corrupt?


**TheDevil, Maric Presents..**

* * *

Well.. A new day has come.. I began to awake from bed, today was gonna be great. I could just feel it as I walked toward the bathroom to get the morning started. I then looked up to the mirror.

"Alright.. Today is gonna be awesome!" I said cheerfully, oh wait.. I didn't introduce myself.. Why do I keep forgetting to do that?! Well, my name is Shinichi Yotogami, I literally just finished my second year of college. I'm at 19, if you wanna know, and coming soon is gonna be the day in which I was born..

Well, technically it's still two months, but that's still sooner than it was yesterday. But there's also a sad part to it, but that part doesn't really matter. Either way, after I got on my clothes. Today I decided I was gonna wear a red shirt under a midnight blue hoodie that had a purple fire design along the pockets.

I had also decided to wear black shorts that reached just below my knees that were also equipped on the shoes a pair of tennis shoes with black shoes over the the top. The sides having orange along it, with right in between the sides and bottoms, a blue stripe that went along the shoe.

"Alright, time~" I then noticed the lights go out suddenly. I turned to see the Drive Driver DX Toy I had randomly glow. Soon I was completely engulfed in the light that shot out.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Akame Ga Kill and Kamen Rider Drive are NOT owned by me. Akame Ga Kill is owned by Takahiro, Tetsuya Tashiro, and Square Enix. While Drive is owned by Toei, of a series owned by Shotaro Ishinomori. Both are recommended for watch to understand most of the series' plot.**

 **A/N: Drive No Sekai is gonna be the first POV Kamen Rider Story I'm gonna write. Of course, this story will include story parts of both series. Some elements from other Anime will be used, but they still aren't owned by me.**

* * *

"Uuughhh.." I said as I slowly awoke on the ground in a random area in the woods. I sat up and looked around. " **Are you alright?** " I heard a voice, I then sat up to see a belt, the Drive Driver, staring at me with a concerned face in pixels. "EH?!" I backed up a bit, but then I noticed it was real.

"Omai wa.." I pointed, " **Correct.. I am the Drive Driver that has been put in rumors.** " the belt said. I stood up and smacked the dust off of my pants, this is gonna be a lot to take in.

* * *

 **[Instrumental]: All of the Shift Cars were falling around the Cursed Blade of the Demon, Murasame. While the music had played, the sign of Sekai No Drive had appeared, but a huge gap was in between Sekai and No.**

 **[Akari ga oreba kage ga dekiru to itta..]: A teen with brown shaggy hair, green eyes, and a yellow sweater was walking forward. Another panel of him appeared with him walking with a hood with his back turned to the screen. A girl with pink hair lifted up her large silver gun and fired a blast into the air.**

 **[Ano hi no kimi no koe ga wasure rarezu ni..]: A girl with short blonde hair with two long strands glows bright gold, her hair stretching out and she gained lion like claws. A girl with long black hair and blood red eyes had swung her sword and jumped backward.**

 **[Tsuyoku aritai no negai..]: A green haired man wearing a long grass green hoodie walked forward, along the back of his belt, he wore a plate that had a roll of silver string. He smirked as he threw out his hand and the string flew from it, the string flying forward.**

 **[Rousoku wo keshita yubi..]: A man with his hair in a Pompadour style charged forward as a yellow aura surrounded him and became a Silver armor. Not far behind was a girl with long purple hair wearing a dress that matched her hair with a rhombus cut open at her breasts, both shoved forward their blades.**

 **[Hi no watsusa ni inochi wo oboete..]: A man that was overweighted fell to his knees, while walking past him was a man in a black suit, wearing glasses over his eyes that shined in reflection of the moon. He also had a baby doll that wore a white suit on his shoulder.**

 **[Boku no koa ga hajikeru..!]: Shinichi stood, wearing a white vest over a black t-shirt with blue capri-pants and the same shoes. Then, he charged forward as he was engulfed in a bright aura with the colors of red, white, and grey.**

 **Sekai No Drive [Opening 1]: Guren (Crimson Lotus) by DOES  
** **Lasting through Episodes 1-12.**

 **[GUREN no ai ga.. Kokoro wo yaite..!]: A warrior wearing a black body suit that had a white stripe down the sides with armor on the upper body, wrists, boots, and helmet stood. The man had a tire that said Type Speed around his chest that spun fast as he moved. Also with the Drive Driver around his waist.**

 **[Kaze ni mayoe ba namida ga ochiru..!]: The pinkette and brown haired boy were attacking enemies with their weapons as enemies had charged. The boy then jumped forward and stabbed through the enemies in his path.**

 **[Kitzutsuki nagara mirai shinjite..]: The girl with long black hair jumped within the air and slashed through three enemies. Soon enough, the blonde then jumped forward, punching through every enemy in her path.**

 **[Mata saki e.. Sono saki e..!]: The man in silver armor had slid along the ground, coming to a stop on his feet and throwing the spear in his hand forward. The warrior in black had then charged forward, then threw his fist forward, spinning and thrusting his sword in motion.**

 **[Gareki no sora wa.. Bokura no kizuna..]: The girl with purple hair had lifted up her blade, a bright light shining from it. A brunette charged toward her with a dog that grew in size, both with killing intent.**

 **[Osou mayakashi.. kechirashite yaru..]: The warrior in black had risen the aura of the same colors as his plates, then coming from the aura was Shinichi. The adolescent ran forward and jumped to catch the blonde, Shinichi then had a panic face as they fell.**

 **[Tatakai no hate ni.. Nani mo nakutemo..]: The man in the Pompadour put his thumb up as the brown haired teen slammed down a sword with a red eye in the guard, being engulfed in a silver armor that was alike, but with a cape instead of a vest.**

 **[Mata saki e.. Sono saki e..]: A man with black hair wearing a purple jacket and leather pants with black boots turned slowly, his back turned toward the screen as his eyes glew purple. Shinichi looked to see a glowing red light flying forward, he reached for it quickly.**

 **[Ikou!]: The screen then stopped and the colors become more saturated as Shinichi had caught it with a determined face.**

* * *

 **Episode 1  
** **Drive The Arrival**

I was walking through a nearby town, with Mr. Belt on my waist. I sighed as I looked up to the sky. "What have I gotten myself into?" I asked myself as I could see the moon shine in the night. "Odd.. There's no one out, I'd thought there would be at least a few drinkers out at night at this time."

" **Well.. The answer to that would be the fact that there is a mass murderer out on these streets.. the poor people..** " Mr. Belt explained to me, which made me angry. People had to face deaths, for no reason at all. Damn it, I wish I could help somehow. I clutched my fist tight as I heard a clash of blades.

" **Lad! Did you hear that noise?** " Mr. Belt asked, I nodded as I looked around, then I looked up to see blood fly a bit. I then thought about it, "Zank must be up there.." I concluded, which made Mr. Belt gasp. " **What poor soul would be forced to face that?** "

"Hey.. Is there a way I could help?" I asked, " **Hmm.. I might be able to get it to cooperate with your body.. But if it doesn't work.. Then we'll be out of luck.** " I nodded, soon I turned to see a flying little car fly by and it attached a wristband with a little slot that seemed like a parking spot.

" **First, turn my Ignition Key. Then, p** **lace the Shift Car into the Shift Brace, say "Henshin" and pull it like a lever, and then you'll become Kamen Rider Drive!** "

I listened carefully to what he said, and remembered to what I watched from Kamen Rider Drive. "I got this.." I caught the Shift Car and turned the back of it, the bottom facing up with a R symbol. I placed it into the Shift Brace and it's front lights shined bright. I then turned the Ignition Key on the belt.

" **Henshin!** "

* * *

 _Tatsumi, the new member of Night Raid, the Assassin's Team of the Revolutionary Army designed to defeat the Imperial Army's worst, was struggling to battle Zank the Decapacitator._

 _"Heh, sorry kid.. But your execution will be swift." Zank said, "I've had my fun with you.." he said. "I might be gentle if you beg for mercy." Zank offered, Tatsumi growled, but then replaced his anger with a smile. "Hell no.. Like hell I'd beg for my life to a bastard like you that only knows how to cut heads in half!"_

 _Tatsumi stood in a fighting pose with his sword held toward Zank. '_ Get in one good swing and it should be a good even ending.. _' Tatsumi thought, "Nice plan, kid.. I thought you were one of the dumb ones, my bad." Zank said. Tatsumi growled as he jumped forward at high speed and they both slashed forward._

 _"He got me?!" Zank was shocked when he saw that his left upper cheek was scarred. Although, the cost of the victory was a major slice at Tatsumi's back. "Hah.. You missed my neck.. Bastard.." Tatsumi coughed blood as he fell over. Zank growled, "You bastard.. you dare mock me?!" Zank lifted his blade equipped fist, but when he thrusted it forward, a wrist covered in red armor caught it._

 _Tatsumi looked forward to see that he had been saved by a red armored fighter._

* * *

I sighed of relief, luckily I had the armored gauntlet ready to catch that, or that other guy would've been fucked, or I would've been fucked, shit.. I can't even think which casualty will come first.

I had been equipped with a black body suit that had a pair of silver lines down the sides. On top of that body suit, was red armor in certain areas, around the helmet carried Red armor that bordered around the Visor, silver armor guarding the top of the nose between them. Over the top was a cap that had a part that led off the back that resembled a Sports Car, a Silver R with a circle around it was at the front of the cap on the top.

Along the chest I carried a classic armor, but instead of bumps on the sides, it seemed like points that came off the shoulders. With on the sides of those pads, there were orange lights. Along my neck there was a V neck that was designed in armor, that body suit covering the neck. Also a tire around my chest that said "Type Speed".

The Wrists carried quite simple gauntlets that led along the wrist and forearm, on the right arm the Shift Brace wrapped around it. Around my feet were boots that let to the center of the bottom leg. The boot underneath the armor was silver with black highlights.

I smirked under my helmet as I stretched a bit. "Who are you to interrupt my murdering session?" I heard the man I stopped questioned, figuring that was Zank. "I'm the Racer who drives for justice.. The Red Warrior who fights for those who can't.. You can call me Kamen Rider Drive.. and.. Omai Wa.. Fuuto Pashi.. Skirai Yo! (I'm gonna.. Take You Out.. For A Spin!)"

I got into a standby pose, then I ran forward and punched back Zank by the chest. "Lucky shot, kid.. The next one isn't gonna be so good." Zank said as the eye on his forehead opened. I figured that was the reason he caught every one of that other guy's moves. ' _Gotta speed it up, then._ '

I turned the Ignition Key, then pulled the Shift Car three times, " **SP-SP-SPEED!** " Mr. Belt said as I glew bright red, I threw my fists at every part of his body in Light Speed. Targetting each punch for parts of his body. Zank was trying his best to keep up, I could tell by the look on his face. Zank roared in rage, "Damn you..!" Zank threw his fist forward, trying to stab me, although, I caught the attack.

" **Drive! Use the supporting Shift Cars to perform an Exchange of Tires.** " I listened closely to what Mr. Belt said, then I saw a Shift Car that seemed like it was on fire fly by, I caught it and turned it, placing it into the Shift Brace. I turned the ignition key, then pulled it up.

" **TIRE KOUKAN!** "

I jumped back to dodge one of Zank's attacks, I turned to see a flying wheel of flames flying for me. I ducked as it hit back Zank, burning part of his chest. Then it attached to the armor, " **Max.. Flare!** " my fists ignited with flame as I charged forward, punching at Zank, burning through his attacks.

I turned the Ignition Key again, this time pressing the red button on the Shift Brace, " **Hissatsu!** " then lifting the Max Flare Shift Car once more. " **FULL THROTTLE: FLARE!** " My whole body ignited with flame as I jumped into into the air, I spun mid-air before taking a powerful side kick toward Zank. He tried to block, and obviously his blades were strong to be able to block, although I ignited myself with more flames, the wheel on my chest spinning as I shattered his blades and kicked straight into his chest.

"HAAAH!" I shouted as I sent him flying back, the ear pieces he wore shattered as he fell to the ground. "The voices.. I can't hear them anymore.." Zank muttered in breathe, "Thank you.. Kamen Rider.. Drive.." he said as his last words. I pulled out the Max Flare Shift Car, then pressed the Red Button to dismiss Rider Form.

" **Shinichi! Nice Test Drive!** " I took a deep breathe, then remembered.. "OH GOD! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT OTHER GUY!" I panicked, turning around to see he saw the whole thing, " **Oh No!** " I walked up to him and looked at him, "I think you need a Medic."

" **No need.. We have one of our own.** " I turned to see a white Shift Car that looked like an Ambulance truck fly toward the man, floating over him and it shout of a white pad that showered green light over him. Soon, the man was looking good as new, couldn't say the same for his clothes.

"Hey.. You should join Night Raid!" He said, "Night Raid?" I asked him, " **I believe that is the best idea to change this corrupt empire.** " i looked to Mr. Belt. "If he trusts you guys, then I don't mind."

* * *

I was leaning against the walls with my hands in my pockets as I listened up to what Night Raid's Boss was saying.

"It was a blessing that you made it back alive after battling Zank the Decapacitator." She congratulated, "Now, you reported that you had been saved, so who is the man that saved your life?" the woman asked. I began to walk up, "Nice to meet you, the names Shinichi Yotogami." I said, getting looks from everyone in the room.

The woman's eyes widened when she saw the belt, "Krim?" she asked, " **Najenda?** " the belt spoke up. I knew for sure the others freaked out when they heard the belt talk, save for Tatsumi and 'Najenda'. "I thought you were killed.." The woman sighed in relief, " **I had my Data Transferred into this Belt, to answer your curiosity.** " Mr. Belt said.

"So, from what Tatsumi is saying, you can transform into an Armor, like Bulat.." A girl with pink hair that was spread into twin tails examined my body. "You fail.. Just by your appearance." She walked off, I sighed, not exactly what I was hoping for. "So, how old are ya?" A blonde asked, "19, why?" I answered, "After this war is over.. How about we get a drink?" she asked, "S-Sure.." I didn't exactly like the sound of that. Whenever a drunk man and a drunk woman are left alone together, it gets pretty serious, that's how my Mom and Dad made me. I can't believe I just thought of that story..

The muscular man, which I believe is Bulat, walked up to me and smirked. "I wonder which one of us would win 1-on-1." I smiled, this was gonna be great, "A friendly challenge wouldn't hurt.' I said. To be honest, I don't know much about this world, this would also help me gather info on what goes on here.

Najenda had soon cleared her throat, getting all of our attention, "So, Shinichi, do you choose to join us?" Najenda asked, "Why not, we've got a corrupted world to save, ya know." I replied, accepting her request. "As far as I can see, there are still people who have the ability to smile in this world.. I want to make sure that ability is made into a right." I clutched my fist, "I can't do that alone, so.. Joining you guys is the best option to make it happen."

"Alright then, let's celebrate.. To the joining of a New Recruit!" Najenda said, everyone cheered, and I had a smile on my face.

* * *

 _A creature that wore a hood stood in an alleyway, it turned to see a man walk by, it walked up and grabbed him by the neck. It was a Imperial Police Force officer, the creature took his form and snapped his neck. "Making smiling a right.. Interesting.. Although.." The man turned, "You can't do it without challenges.." he smirked._

* * *

Jikai.. Drive No Sekai..

Shinichi was walking through town, then he turned to see Roidmude Soldiers charging at him from all directions.

 **RIDER: CHASER!**

"Eh?!" Drive looked up to see a silver armored purple fighter standing before him.

"CHASE?!" Shinichi was shocked as he saw a purple clothed man walk before him. "Another new recruit?" Najenda asked, "Yeah, it's a friend."

"How the hell am I supposed to trust someone who is of the same kind as those who work for the Empire?! How do we know that he's not just a spy for them?!" Tatsumi shouted, Chase turned.

"Even if you don't trust me.. I am your ally." Chaser took his Shingou Axe and slashed forward, knocking back a few of his enemies.

Next Episode  
 **Drive The Chaser**

"Chansu wa Fuuto Pashi Skirai Yo!"


End file.
